Employee safety and security are considered to be very important in the workplace. Companies often spend significant amounts of time and money training employees and providing security features to ensure their safety. However, even companies that have significant financial resources are limited in the amount of infrastructure that can be installed. It is often difficult to detect danger or accidents in substantially every part of a factory or office building. This can be especially true for employees working during non-core business hours, such as at night or during the weekend. The increased risk can be costly to both employees and companies.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.